finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Fantasy
Dead Fantasy is a series of CG movies created by Monty Oum, featuring cast from the Final Fantasy series and the Dead or Alive series battling it out. Since the first installment the Dead Fantasy series has been well received by fans of both the ‘’Final Fantasy’’ and ‘’Dead or Alive’’ franchises with trailers and previews for the installments, and the installments themselves, being shown in several major gaming conventions. It is currently unknown how many installments the series will consist of. Dead Fantasy I The first installment of Dead Fantasy was posted in October 2007 and introduces the first six female characters of the series battling inside and outside a temple situated on the top of a tower. The first episode has been labeled by Monty Oum as the one he "wanted to do the least" because it only served as an "introduction" for the other episodes. Characters Introduced ;Yuna : Type: Ranged, Utility Fighting Style: Gunner, Summoner Weapon: Magic, Tiny Bee, Items Staff Yuna is the first character to appear in the Dead Fantasy series, running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowed figures who later turn out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two kunoichi, but ultimately needs help to even the odds. She is about average in speed, but can shoot projectiles from a distance, both bullets and energy-based. She is also equipped with Potions and Ethers, which she used to revive Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. In Dead Fantasy IV she briefly fights Kasumi until her clones interfere. Her one-on-one battle with Kasumi, and later Kasumi X, forces her to temporarily change to her summoner outfit and summon the ‘’Final Fantasy X’’ versions of Ixion, Shiva, Valefor, Ifrit and Bahamut. The clones defeat them, weakening Yuna, who is rescued by Cloud. After Kasumi teleports her clones away, Yuna goes with Cloud, as she seems to remind him of Aeris. She's seen briefly in Dead Fantasy V with Cloud. ;Kasumi : Type: Balanced Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninja Magic, Ninjatō, ''Tanto Debuting in ''Dead or Alive on the Sega Saturn and the Playstation 1, Kasumi is a 17-year-old nukenin (runaway ninja) that fights in the DOA tournaments to find her brother, Hayate. Her Tenjinmon ninjutsu is lethal, quick as well as elegant, and many of her trademark moves are displayed during her battle with the Final Fantasy cast. One such move was her Sakura Parry teleportation ability, in which she teleports in a burst of pink cherry blossom petals. She also uses her sword to defend herself in the fight and emits bursts of energy from her hands as a long range attack. Her duel with Yuna in Dead Fantasy IV was interrupted by a small army of Kasumi X clones. Forced to deal with her clones, she teleports away taking them with her. Near the end of Dead Fantasy V she is seen fighting her clones with many already dead around her. However, due to exhaustion, she is almost killed until Ryu Hayabusa comes to save her. She passes out in his arms. ;Ayane : Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Hajin Mon Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninja Magic, Energy Sword "Genra" Debuting in Dead or Alive as a sparring dummy on Sega Saturn and ‘’Dead or Alive 2’’ as a playable character on Playstation 1, Ayane is quiet and reserved. At 16 years, her Hajin Mon Style Ninjutsu is fast and direct, reflecting her anger at being exiled from her clan. She and Kasumi are half sisters, sharing the same mother. Ayane was born from a rape by the ruthless Tenjinmon ninja, Raidou. In Dead Fantasy II Ayane displays one of her ultimate techniques, her ninpo powers, destroying the building the girls were fighting in the process (just like she did in her Dead or Alive 4 ending). She uses the energy sword from her adoptive father, Genra, as her primary martial weapon. ;Rikku : Type: Agile Fighting Style: Thief Weapon: Twin Blades Rikku comes to Yuna's aid early in Dead Fantasy I, stealing Ayane's weapon but then returning it to keep things fair. She's extremely fast and reliable, protecting Yuna throughout Dead Fantasy I and then an MP-less Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. She uses a combination of bladework and martial arts, along with her natural flexibility, to take on stronger and bigger opponents such as Rachel and Hitomi. She also has the ability to change jobs using dress spheres, though the only time she attempted to do so, during Dead Fantasy II on the river of lava, she was interrupted when Hitomi bumped into her. She will likely use this ability again in a future installment however. ;Hitomi : Type: Strong Fighting Style: Karate Weapon: Fists Debuting in Dead or Alive 3 for the X-Box, Hitomi is an 18-year old German Karate master who attends the DOA tournaments to test her skills against the best in the world. She appears to support Ayane and Kasumi in their battle against Rikku and Yuna about halfway through Dead Fantasy I. She is physically the second strongest out of the entire DOA female cast, shown in Dead Fantasy I when she knocked Yuna and Rikku out of the temple they were fighting in utilizing enormous blocks of stone. She is given exaggerated strength to compensate for her lack of magical powers. In Dead Fantasy III she demonstrates her karate mastery by defeating Tifa in a one on one martial art engagement by systematically disconnecting her from her materia while blinded and poisoned. In Dead Fantasy V she is shown to be unhappy with Hayate interfering in her fight with Tifa, enough so to slap him when she sees him carrying the incapacitated fighter. She is also shown to be working with Helena involving the materia she took from Tifa. ;Tifa : Type: Strong, Magical Fighting Style: Zangan-Ryu Martial Arts Weapon: Materia Magic, Fists Tifa appears at the end of Dead Fantasy I, saving Yuna and Rikku by dispatching all three Dead or Alive girls at once with her martial arts ability. She arrives sporting a multitude of Materia, although she does not utilize them until Dead Fantasy II, mixing their power in with her martial arts. So far, she is the only member on the Final Fantasy side that uses her fists, matching up with Hitomi from the DOA series. She is evidently equipped with, at minimum, the following materia: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Time, Gravity, Ultima, Barrier, Poison, Blind, and Contain. Despite her prowess, however, she was bested in a martial art duel with Hitomi in Dead Fantasy III, losing most of, if not all of her materia during the battle. In Dead fantasy V she battles Hayate's ninja and despite killing many of them, still falls to a blurred one hit strike by Hayate, though not before killing a number of his shinobi and taking considerable damage all the while. She is last seen being taken away in a helicopter guarded by Helena and Hitomi and several DOATEC soldiers, possibly to be cloned. It's also shown that she is having trouble with Cloud since she was shown backing away from him in a flashback in Dead Fantasy V. Before she falls off a cliff overlooking Midgar, the words "Trust me" appear before she takes the plunge. When Cloud runs after her, she is nowhere to be seen; a single white feather the only semblance of her. Later, she is seen laying at the outer court of the temple where the first battle begins, signifying that she answered the call to be teleported away. It is assumed Cloud follows her into the alternate world as well. Dead Fantasy II "You haven't seen anything yet..." —End of Dead Fantasy II The 2nd installment was posted March 2008 and was also featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23, 2008. This segment introduced the use of magic on both sides of the battle and is a good 7 minutes longer then Dead Fantasy I. The action begins where the last installment left off with the arrival of Tifa and continues on to cover more of the temple until the temple itself is destroyed and the girls fight while descending the outside temple wall. Landing on a lake of lava the battle continues until the lake is frozen solid and the girls (now a total of 9 combatants) battle until they are seperated and sent in pairs to different locations. Characters Introduced ;Rachel : Type: Tank Fighting Style: Demon Hunter Weapon: Warhammer, Peluda Tail (whip), Fiend Magic Rachel is a scantily-clad Fiend Hunter debuting in the 2004 X-box version of Ninja Gaiden; a game featured in the DOA universe. She searches for her sister Alma, who was turned into a Fiend. The blood in Rachel's veins grants her abnormal strength and power but also makes her susceptible to becoming a Fiend herself. She joins the fray during the second act of Dead Fantasy II when it breaks out of the building limits to the outside environment, swinging her massive hammer with ease and deadly skill. ;Rinoa : Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Sorcery Weapon: Vanishing Star, Silenced Tear, Sorceress Power Rinoa's appearance during the last act of Dead Fantasy II was a surprise to many viewers. A 17-year-old Sorceress and love interest to Final Fantasy VIII protagonist Squall Leonhart, Rinoa has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. She wields a version of her lover's icon weapon, the gunblade, in one hand and her own icon weapon, the Blaster Edge, in the other while simultaneously implementing the Sorceress Power with her angel wings unfurled. While observing she saves the match's combatants from a fiery fate in a pool of lava by solidifying the environment in ice then she too joins the fray. After demonstrating telekinetic powers and the Final Fantasy VIII spells Holy and Tornado, she conjures portals from the moon to separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi was intending to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel made it to Rinoa instead and was sent off with her, heralding a massive magic battle between the Sorceress and the fiend hunter in a future. ;Kairi : Type: Agile Fighting Style: Valor Weapon: Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Kairi's Keyblade, Valor Form Kairi is a 15-year-old schoolgirl and a wielder of the keyblade from the ‘’Disney’’/"Square Enix" videogame series Kingdom Hearts. She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the Heartless by assisting Sora with the help of select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. She originally entered the battle during the third act of Dead Fantasy II with her single floral Keyblade but then transformed into Valor Form and wielded two keyblades; the Oathkeeper and Oblivion(a possible reference to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days where Roxas can wield both his own Keyblade, the Oathkeeper, and Xion's, the Oblivion), for the majority of the conflict. Having fallen into one of Rinoa's portals alone while going for Rachel she ended up in Dead Fantasy IV by herself on a beach looking over the ocean. Dead Fantasy III The first of a series of one-on-one battles Dead Fantasy III was released alongside Dead Fantasy IV and showcases the Materia Magic battle between Tifa and Hitomi within a partially demolished cathedral. It is the first installment to show physical repercussions from the battle such as injuries and ripped clothing. Characters Introduced ;Helena : Type: N/A Fighting Style: N/A Weapon: ‘’N/A’’ Heir to the DOATEC Corporation, this French beauty’s motivations are characteristically suspect. Appearing at the end of Dead Fantasy III, she doesn’t fight, instead activating a small army of Kasumi X clones to kill both Kasumi and Yuna in Dead Fantasy IV. She's shown again in Dead Fantasy V taking an unconscious Tifa on a helicopter. She's revealed to be working with Hitomi and Hayate for still unknown reasons. ;Kasumi X : Type: Balanced Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninja Magic, Ninjatō, ''Tanto '' A result of the DOATEC Super-human Development Project Kasumi X debuted in ‘’Dead or Alive 2’’ as Kasumi’s antagonistic clone. Appearing in multitude at the end of Dead Fantasy III the Kasumi Xs were activated and sent by Helena into Kasumi and Yuna’s match halfway into Dead Fantasy IV, where they attacked both Kasumi and Yuna. Together the Kasumi Xs killed some of Yuna’s most powerful FFX summons: Ixion, Shiva, Valefor, Ifrit, and Bahamut, and were prepared to face off against Cloud. Kasumi herself dealt with them by teleporting, taking the clones with her. In Dead Fantasy V, Kasumi is shown at the end of a long battle with the clones, many of whom lie dead. The remaining clones charge Kasumi when she falters due to exhaustion, only to be killed by Ryu Hayabusa. Dead Fantasy IV The one-on-one battles continue in Dead Fantasy IV. Released consecutively with Dead Fantasy III, the fourth installment portrays the battle between Kasumi and Yuna, with appearances from Kasumi X and Cloud Strife. It also partially illustrates what happened to Kairi, who was the only combatant transported without a partner. Characters Introduced ;Cloud : Type: N/A '' '''Fighting Style:' N/A Weapon: ‘’Fusion Swords’’ Primary protagonist of ‘’Final Fantasy VII’’ and ‘’Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children’’ Cloud has made special appearances in other media before. However, his appearance in Dead Fantasy IV to aid Yuna was unexpected due to the series being thought of as possessing a ‘female only’ cast. Nonetheless the ‘Chocobo Haired’ hero appears astride the Fenrir to rescue Yuna from a group of Kasumi clones. After his appearance, Kasumi retreated to take on the clones herself. Cloud then offers to drive Yuna away from the battlefield. A flashback that appears at the end of the installment hints at something happening between him and Tifa. Cloud also appears with Yuna at the end of Dead Fantasy V, where he sees the helicopter holding Tifa flying towards a city. Dead Fantasy V Hayate and his ninja clan take over Hitomi's fight and now they pursue Tifa. A chase now ensues as Tifa is reluctant to fight this many enemies at once. After being chased along a train, she makes a desperate jump, ending up in a warehouse. Cornered, she must fight the entire horde of ninjas. She is able to fight off most of them without the help of her materia. During the fight she is impaled by several arrows, she flashbacks to her goodbye with Cloud, the exact scene hinted off by Dead Fantasy IV. Enraged and desperate, she resorts to more brutal fighting, disemboweling and outright killing her assailants while attempting to strike Hayate. He refuses to fight, instead teleporting out of reach, causing her to expend more energy before succumbing to her injuries and collapsing. Hayate and his ninjas take her to a helicopter owned by DOATEC, carrying a small squad of armed personnel and the corporation's head, Helena Douglas. Tifa is brought on board, where she could be treated or experimented on. During the scene, Hitomi slaps Hayate, visibly angry. Later, Cloud and Yuna arrive at a luxurious city where Tifa was taken to. Characters Introduced ;Hayate : Type: N/A '' '''Fighting Style:' N/A Weapon: ‘’N/A’’ Hayate is a ninja in the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan and Kasumi's brother. He has a powerful sense of duty when it comes to his role as the leader of his clan, as well as being very devoted to the clan's rules and traditions. He appears in Dead Fantasy V along with possibly only a part of his clan. He would only use his teleporting skills and refuses to fight Tifa. ;Ryu Hayabusa : Type: N/A '' '''Fighting Style:' N/A Weapon: ‘’N/A’’ Ryu has the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, due to his proud lineage and mantle of a respected ninja. His exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others, and he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. He first appears in Dead Fantasy V where he dives from the sky and kills off all of the Kasumi clones in one attack. He is accompanied by Momiji from Ninja Gaiden. ;Momiji : Type: N/A '' '''Fighting Style:' N/A Weapon: ‘’N/A’’ A prodigy of the Ninjutsu arts, Momiji is an up-and-coming kunoichi being trained by Ryu Hayabusa. Appearing in Dead Fantasy V, she doesn't fight, but she appears next to Ryu while she examines Kasumi's memories from her fights. She and Ryu take Kasumi away from the battlefield littered with the bodies of the clones. Development The project for the Dead Fantasy series started in July 2007, after Monty Oum gained acclaim for the creation of the fan made CG movie Haloid, which featured Metroid series' Samus Aran and Dead or Alive 4 secret character Spartan-458 (aka Nicole) versus each other while fighting Halo series' Covenant. His intention for Dead Fantasy was to create a new CG movie which featured more human characters, instead of simply "humanoid" characters, as was the case in Haloid. Monty has stated that Rikku will be going through multiple dressphere changes in her battle against Ayane and had set up a contest where artists would draw designs for the dressphere changes Rikku could go through. We will soon see what he has picked. To cut down on the development process of all movies, Monty opts to leave out certain aspects of many of the character's attire such as Yuna's ponytail and sash to cut down on the time it takes to run dynamic simulations. Monty used the voice of Xianghua from the Soul Calibur series (mainly Soul Calibur III) for many of the Final Fantasy casts' attacks, including short taunts. And used Lisa/La Mariprosa's ( Dead or Alive 4/Dead or Alive Xtreme 2) voice for Tifa during many scenes in Episode II. Monty Oum has also set up another contest on DevianArt, stating that he needs new design for Kairi's remaining Drive Forms, as well as new keyblade designs http://montyoum.deviantart.com/journal/25944490/ *The user yuna800 on YouTube was asked by Montyoum to create a trailer for the currently unreleased Dead Fantasy IV using clips never before seen. This trailer, titled "♥ ∂єα∂ fαитαѕу 4 тяαιℓєя ♥" is currently viewable on YouTube and reveals more in-depth information about Yuna and Kasumi's struggle. *Again, user yuna800 was tasked with the trailer for parts 3 and 5. The trailer is titled ♥ ∂єα∂ fαитαѕу ιιι/v fιяє!!! ♥. In the trailer, Tifa reprises Sephiroth's infamous Nibelheim incident scene, ascending from the fire. The arena of the fight is a top floor of a building that looks like a mansion or a church. Tifa is seen bloody with clothes torn. It looks like she lost to Hitomi and was attacked by an unexpected ambush by Hayate and his ninjas. A scene involving Tifa and Cloud was also in the trailer, along with a scene explaining how she came to the first arena of Dead Fantasy. Gallery File:DF Ayane.jpg File:DF Rachel.jpg File:DF Rinoa.jpg File:DFIII.jpg File:Vanishing Star by montyoum.jpg Trivia *The moves that the girls execute are not just from their respective series. Monty Oum has included salutes to many action games and movies such as: Evolution Daigo full parry; Dante's Rainstorm, (Yuna, Episode II), moves from Soul Calibur such as Talim's 'Tagga Na Kamay' throw (Hitomi, Episode II), Astaroth's 'Poseidon Tide Rush' attack throw (Rachel, Episode II), Kilik's 'Great Waterfall' (Tifa, Episode V preview), etc.; moves from Tekken such as Lili's Femme Fatale (Yuna, Episode II) and Rafflesia (Tifa, Episode II) Throw and Xiaoyu's Shooting Star; Street Fighter Chun Li's famous thousand kicks; Black Star's Certain Kill: Black Star Big Wave; Jet Li's signature butterfly kick , Jackie Chan's drunken fist, and many others. *The gunblade that Rinoa wields is not Squall's but Monty's own fanmade variant, named 'Vanishing Star'. *Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with a bottle of Turbo Ether and X-Potion that are similar in detail to the Final Fantasy XII Premium Potion Bottles. One of them even displays the Ether symbol on its tag. *Though initially it was indicated that Dead Fantasy III was to be the one-to-one battle between Rikku and Ayane, Dead Fantasy III instead became the battle between Tifa and Hitomi. This decision came around after a poll Monty Oum presented on his DeviantArt page over which fight the people wanted to see first. *Yuna's attack cries are taken from Tekken's Jun Kazama. * Naminé http://montyoum.deviantart.com/art/Lunar-Eclipse-2-138628096 and Xifta http://montyoum.deviantart.com/journal/27833824/ http://poibuts.deviantart.com/art/Xifta-Celestial-Taurus-93550927 are likely candidates to appear in future Dead Fantasy installments to come. External Links * Game Trailers * Deviant Art de:Dead Fantasy Category:Fandom